


Window or Aisle?

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Perfectionists (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: Alison couldn’t move her eyes away from Mona’s. They were overflowing with a hypnotizing confidence that shook Alison to her core. She came to the conclusion that, after Emily’s, those were the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Mona Vanderwaal
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years ever since I posted something under the PLL tag for the last time. I missed it.  
> Anyway, I used quarentine to catch up on The Perfectionists. Someone on this fandom has said this already and I quote "Mona and Alison are so damn shippable on this show". YES!!! So I had to write something to try and honor such good chemestry on screen as soon as I finished watching it. Sasha Pieterse and Janel Parrish are FIRE together.  
> Mona and Alison as a team is honestly everything I've ever wanted. Besides, the show is Mona's authentic redemption. I can't believe it got cancelled.
> 
> Ps: in this story, Jeremy really killed Nolan. The mystery is solved and there's none of that professor thing La Casa de Papel-like.

_I was clearly being ironic then; of course the window seat is mine._

Alison remembered what Mona had said to her right before they boarded on that plane and laughed quietly to herself. It was so characteristic of the new Mona, somehow. Friendly nonchalant. And it was that first word that made Alison feel funny. Being friends with this new Mona, watching her smile real smiles at her and do everything in her power to help her, experiencing the comforting softness of her hand in her own and, heck, even listening to her throw a few soothing words at her about her failed marriage, was like roller skating — Alison didn’t know how to do it, but, if she dedicated herself to learning it, it might actually be really fun. 

She looked at her left side. Mona had her eyes closed and her head comfortably leaned against the back of the seat. Her window shade was down. They were stable in the sky for a good couple of hours now and she had her earphones on for about fifteen minutes. She looked so peaceful and, for a moment, Alison caught herself surveying her delicate features. It indeed felt peaceful there, in a way Alison wouldn’t ever have imagined it would someday feel beside the brunette. 

Mona was listening to a piece of classical music, Alison figured by the little she could hear coming from the earphones. She heard a cello playing, actually, and instantly thought of Dylan, then of Ava and Caitlin. The guilt tugged at Alison’s heartstrings. She was glad she was leaving Beacon Heights — which was a town just as toxic as Rosewood —, but those kids had nothing to do with it. In fact, they had become somewhat like younger siblings to her. People she was so deeply relieved she had been able to help. 

In other words, _family._ Something Alison was still desperate to have — or not loose. 

Mainly so she wouldn’t think about the moment she had said goodbye to her three favorite students and how much it had hurt, Alison tugged Mona’s right earphone off her ear by its thread. 

— What the hell, Ali? — Mona opened her eyes and looked straight at her, visibly annoyed.

Alison took a moment to smile. She had realized, in the past few days, that she appreciated the fact that Mona called her by her nickname almost ever since her arrival at Beacon Heights. It made Alison feel like they were friends for so much longer. 

— That’s gonna be one of your catchphrases now, isn’t it?

Mona’s expression softened. She breathed out a little, calmly, and shrugged, almost as nonchalantly as before they stepped onto the plane. 

— Well, that depends on how involved we’re gonna be in each other’s lives from now on. 

— So, _yes?_ — Alison challenged her, raising an eyebrow. 

Mona gave her another shrug, half smiling. It was a silent _yes._

— What do you want?

Alison took a deep breath. Her heart suddenly had a fast pace given the realization of how honest she felt she could be around Mona nowadays. It was amazing.

— Do you think your mom still hates me?

The brunette frowned. The question had obviously caught her off guard. 

— Where is that coming from?

It was Alison’s time to shrug.

— I don’t know — she did know, though. — It’s just that… I had only one encounter with her in my life and it wasn’t… pleasant for any of us. You know those memories that come back, out of the blue, to haunt you? 

— Oh, God, yeah — Mona shot back, not looking directly at Alison. Guilt was suddenly everywhere. 

That was why it felt so _possible_ for Alison to be honest with Mona lately. They had realized, during that time they had spent genuinely working together, that they were very much alike. 

— Anyway — the blonde decided to ignore the present guilt —, despite that tragic encounter, from what I saw from a distance and from what Hanna told me, she always seemed so sweet. So heartbroken, too, after everything that’s happened. And I just… feel so bad for putting her through all of that. 

She was unconsciously taking the blame for everything. Mona put her hand on top of Alison’s and, once again, the blonde felt her heart pace accelerate.

— Look, I put her through a lot myself and there isn’t a day I don’t feel bad about it — she paused and Alison brushed her thumb against one of Mona’s fingers. — But, if it makes you feel any better, my mom doesn’t hate anyone. In fact, I wish I was a little bit more like her in that aspect. 

Alison smiled a melancholic smile. The common guilt was growing by the second. 

— Besides — Mona changed the tone of the conversation to an almost cheerful one and moved her hand away from Alison’s —, the last time she called me, I told her we were a team at BHU. She’s glad. 

Alison’s smile was a relieved one this time. 

— I’d like to go see her, once we’re in Philly, if that’s okay with both of you. 

Mona’s mother was living in Philadelphia and that was the main reason why the younger brunette wanted to move there. Alison was sure that Mona was going to ask at least why she wanted to pay her mother a visit, but Mona simply nodded. It seemed as if she knew Alison’s reasons before she had the chance to explain herself. 

— Of course. 

Alison glued her head to the back of the seat for a moment and breathed out audibly. Her heart was still beating fast. Something about being honest with Mona made adrenaline rush through Alison’s veins.

— That’s so weird. Claire Hotchkiss. I bonded with her. That is, before she thought I was a potential killer. She reminded me of my mom right from the start, you know? The physical similarities, the fact that she had money and wanted her children to be picture perfect. But, in spite of all that, there was this one time when she was talking to me about Taylor, all nostalgic, and I held her hand. And then I looked inside her eyes and… and I swear to God I saw my mom. I felt like I could just reach forward and hug her tight. I missed her terribly these past few days. 

Before Alison knew it, her eyes were watery. And so were Mona’s. The brunette grabbed Alison’s hand tightly this time. They intertwined their fingers. 

— Oh, Ali… — her tone was filled with compassion. — I'm so sorry.

Alison took a deep breath, feeling lighter after getting all of that out of her system. She wiped a tear with her free hand. 

— Is that why you wanna see my mom? — Mona asked her as sweetly as she could. — So you can be around some maternal energy? 

— That’s exactly it, yeah — Alison smiled. — Is it weird that I wanna be pampered by a middle aged woman as if I were still a child with nothing to worry about in life? 

— No, that’s not weird at all. In fact, I think those moments are important to everyone’s mental health. So, don’t worry. We’re gonna pay my mom a visit as soon as we’re in Philly and I’m gonna ask her to make chocolate chip cookies. 

Alison laughed.

— Thank you. 

— No problem. 

They still hadn’t let go of each other’s hands, and frankly, Alison didn’t want them to. 

— I still have Pam, though — the blonde pointed out. — I love her so much. She’s like a second mother to me. But I’m afraid things will change at least a little between us with the divorce. 

— That’s ridiculous. Mrs. Fields wouldn’t stop loving you for the world. You gave her two beautiful granddaughters. The love that you five have for each other, including Em, will keep you together forever, with or without a divorce. I’m sure of it.

Alison closed her eyes. They were getting watery again, but out of hope and something else that was growing fast inside of her. Some kind of bliss. It was so strong and pleasant that it reached her soul. She got goosebumps all over and tightened her grasp around Mona’s hand even more. 

— God, it feels so good hearing you say that!

— You know what? I’m gonna say something else. I don’t think this divorce is the end of the road for you and Em. I think you just need some time to relearn how to find each other and give each other the best versions of yourselves. 

Alison couldn’t move her eyes away from Mona’s. They were overflowing with a hypnotizing confidence that shook Alison to her core. She came to the conclusion that, after Emily’s, those were the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. 

— It means the world to me that my fortune has just been told by someone as smart as you, but I don’t wanna think about the future right now. I simply wanna let myself feel the peace you’re giving me. 

The last sentence was whispered. Alison cupped Mona’s left cheek with her right hand and did what her lips craved. The kiss felt incredibly gentle and Mona let the softest moan into it, as if she didn’t believe it was happening. 

— I honestly don’t know why I did it — Alison confessed, still whispering. 

The kiss hadn’t deepened but she was breathing rapidly anyway. Her heart didn’t gallop like that in a while, not even with Gabriel — a name that was completely vanished from her mind, actually. 

— It’s okay — Mona’s tone was was also very low. — I’m not quite sure why I liked it so much either. But we can figure out the whys later.

Then, it was Mona who leaned into one more kiss, with the hand that was just holding Alison’s at the back of the blonde’s neck, pulling her even closer. This time, their tongues met and it was Alison who let into the kiss a discreet sound of pleasure. 

— Thank you — Alison whispered after parting the kiss, smiling and completely breathless. 

Mona chased her lips for one more little peck, as if she couldn’t get enough of her, and the blonde thought it was adorable.

— What for?

— For allowing yourself to open up. I meant what I said to you that day. I want you to connect to people and I want you to build real and healthy relationships with them.

Mona grinned, visibly moved, caressing the right side of Alison’s face. 

— I’m doing that right now — they gave each other a couple more brief kisses. — I… I care about you, Ali. I so deeply care about you. 

Alison smiled, equally moved. That verb suited them pretty good for now. 

— I care about you too, Mona — Alison nodded, so very confident and lost once again in those beautiful brown eyes that, at the moment, were a pair of windows to Mona’s soul. — And I wanna do something with you once we get off this plane and have more space. 

Mona smirked playfully at her, apparently caught off guard by that affirmation. 

— Alison Lauren DiLaurentis… 

The blonde laughed. Mona tagged along right after. It felt unprecedentedly _healing_ to laugh alongside Mona Vanderwaal. 

— I want to give you a hug. 

Mona stayed silent for a few seconds, definitely taken aback by such a simple wish. 

— Wow… we have never done that, have we? 

— No. And it’s about time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter to this story and it has a little bit of sexy stuff in it because why not?

The chocolate chip cookies were fresh out of the oven, on a plate, and the three women were seated at the kitchen table, in silence. Alison grabbed a cookie and delicately broke it in half, then taking a bite. It practically melted in her mouth and its sweetness numbed her tongue for a moment. She closed her eyes in pleasure. 

— Oh, my God, Mrs. Vanderwaal! — was all she could say. 

— Told you — Mona raised her eyebrows at her, adorably cocky.

Leona smiled while blushing a little, still obviously shy because of such an unexpected guest. Alison kept talking after swallowing her first bite. 

— No, I gotta tell you. My mom never baked cookies. I mean, she did try a few times, back when Jason and I were little, but let’s just say those attempts were not very successful — she chuckled briefly. — So, for us, cookies were always store-bought. These are quite the upgrade. 

The older woman couldn’t exactly lay her eyes onto Alison’s. It was as if she didn’t know how to react in the blonde’s presence. Although, she was trying her best.

— It was nothing, sweetie. Really — she said, again avoiding eye contact. — Mona asks me to bake these every time she comes to visit, right, baby girl?

She took one of her daughter’s hands and squeezed it as Mona joyfully nodded. Leona was clearly trying to change the subject, maybe so she wouldn’t have to look straight at the blonde, but Alison was still thinking about how the woman had referred to her:  _ sweetie _ . She was  _ definitely  _ trying her best. 

— It was everything — she stated in a serious, kind tone, searching for Leona’s eyes. This time, Leona had to look at her. — I wanna thank you. From the bottom of my heart, not just for the cookies, but also for opening your house and your arms to me. It… it meant the world to me. Thank you so much!

Alison was getting emotional and so were the other two women. They had hugged at the door, almost two hours ago. The hug that Leona had given Alison had been a loose one, as if she hadn’t known what to do with her arms and hands, but Alison had appreciated it very much anyway.

Leona shook her head gently, as if Alison had nothing to thank her for, now looking comfortably into her eyes. 

— I’m just glad you girls are bonding, finally. 

There was a certain weight to that sentence; one that felt too heavy to carry to Alison for a moment. It suddenly seemed as if Leona was the mother of a middle school girl who got into constant fights with one of her classmates. There was most definitely a kind of innocence in said statement as well, as if “to bond” with Alison was something Mona had always wanted to do. And the blonde knew that, in the remote past, it had all been true. So, this time, she was the one to break eye contact, inhaling deeply and trying and exhaling the guilt out of herself. 

— So am I, Mrs. Vanderwaal. You know, I’ve had some pretty tough battles at BHU and Mona fought all of them alongside me — she looked at the younger brunette, smiling, and grabbed her other hand. — We won the war, actually, and I couldn’t possibly have done it without your brillant daughter. I’m so grateful to you, too, Mona.

For a magical moment, it was like the two of them were alone in that kitchen. They were lost in each other’s eyes and, this time, Alison didn’t even think about comparing Mona’s with Emily’s. They were incredibly beautiful in their own ways. Alison could hear Mona’s breathing in the silence; it was accelerating, her lips were barely parted in both surprise and emotion. They looked beautiful, too, and Alison wanted to kiss them again, like she had done on the plane. 

— What the hell, Ali? — Mona broke the tension. Alison already loved that catchphrase of sorts. — Are you actually trying to make me cry? 

With that, the three women shared a moment of laughter and relief and went back to eating the chocolate chip cookies. 

— 

It was nighttime and Alison and Mona were sharing a double bed in the bedroom that Leona had for her daughter in the house. The brunette was about to turn off the bedside lamp when Alison stopped her from doing so. 

— Leave it on for a little while longer, please. 

Mona gave her a mocking half smile. 

— What’s the matter? You’re afraid of the dark?

— If I am, can you blame me? 

The shorter woman let out an empathetic chuckle this time. 

— I most definitely cannot. 

Alison laughed as well.

— It’s not that, though. I just wanted to let you know, before we go to sleep and I lose all the guts to do so, that… once we were off the plane and we hugged, I… I really enjoyed it. It was as if… 

— All that was toxic and evil finally came crumbling down? 

Alison’s heart started racing and practically all of her blood went up to her cheeks. 

— That’s exactly it. 

— Yeah, I felt a little bit of that, too. 

And then Mona bit her lip, staring deep into Alison’s eyes, as if naively asking for something. The blonde thought it was irresistible. 

— Come here — she opened her arms to Mona, who immediately nestled within them.

Alison felt a wave of adrenaline wash over her, which she let out through something between a sigh and a moan, closing her eyes. Her trembling hands slid up and down Mona’s back and she smelled the woman’s hair. It obviously felt different holding Mona while they were in bed. It felt _ better. _ Because Mona felt even warmer and more vulnerable against her.

— God, it feels so deliciously weird! — the brunette spoke first in what felt like a long moment. 

Alison chuckled softly.

— You seem to be reading my mind quite often lately. Of course I always kinda thought that was one of your many powers.

Mona giggled, audibly blushing.

— It’s just that… I never thought one day I’d be listening to your heart. It sounds beautiful.

Alison slid her fingers through Mona’s hair ever so delicately, as a thank you for such a moving compliment. 

— It’s melting right now. And _ you’re _ beautiful. And a romantic. And  _ that _ , I never thought you were. 

Mona disentangled herself from Alison and went back to looking her in the eye. She brushed a lock of golden hair away from her face, a gesture that also moved Alison to her core.

— You know, with the right people you just have to be. 

Mona’s tone was undeniably heavy with lust. It sent a jolt of heat to the area between Alison’s legs. Their faces moved closer and closer until their noses brushed against one another.

— God, I wish I hadn’t stopped kissing you on that plane! 

Mona ever so discreetly licked her lips; a move that could’ve easily killed Alison. 

— Then let’s pick up where we left off. And we don’t have to stop this time. The night is so young… 

Mona’s hands were behind Alison’s neck now and her palms felt burning hot against the blonde’s skin. The kiss was equally hot, open-mouthed right from the start, wet, desperate. Mona’s hands slid down Alison’s body, under her pajama shirt, and started grabbing everywhere they could. Alison briefly parted the kiss to moan.

— We’ll just have to try and keep quiet because my mom is a little bit of a light sleeper, okay? — Mona instructed with a teenager-like smile on her face.

Alison also had a juvenile grin on her face. She cupped Mona’s cheeks with both hands, nodded and went for another eager kiss. Her tongue chased Mona’s tirelessly. 

— You can turn off the lights now — she said softly, taking a short moment to breathe. 

— Why on Earth would I do that? — Mona asked her with the same softness. 

Alison looked down and laughed quietly, as if she thought her own reasons were silly.

— What’s the matter? — Mona stroked Alison’s cheek with her thumb, searching for her eyes. 

Because of that simple gesture, the blonde’s stomach was filled with butterflies. 

— It’s just that… my body is not the same ever since the girls were born and… Emily is the only one who’s seen it since then, so… 

Mona’s eyes were overflowed with wisdom and empathy.

— You’re worried that I’m not gonna like what I’m about to see? 

— More or less.

The brunette’s thumb hadn’t left Alison’s cheek and began stroking it again, ever so carefully. 

— Listen. You were the most beautiful girl in high school. Many, many times I didn’t know if I wanted to be you or be with you. But now… oh, Ali, now you’re this  _ gorgeous _ woman, in every possible sense of the word. You’re so strong, brave and compassionate. You’re a mother, for crying out loud! Trust me, you’re more beautiful now than you ever were. And I feel so goddamn lucky to be sharing this bed with you right now. All I want is to be able to look at you whole, if you let me. 

Both pairs of eyes were shiny with tears. Alison came to the conclusion that Mona sounded beautiful when she was about to cry. She kissed her lips many times before she spoke again. 

— Of course I’ll let you. And you, too, never looked this beautiful. I’m so proud of who you’ve fought to become — Alison began kissing down Mona’s neck slowly. — So proud… 

With her arms around Alison’s shoulders, Mona closed her eyes and moaned softly. The blonde kept kissing her neck and those kisses became wetter by the second. Alison took off Mona’s pajama top off and began kissing the brunette’s bare chest, again with the great help of her tongue. Mona moaned louder once Alison reached one of her hardened nipples.

— Fuck, it’s gonna be so hard to keep quiet!

The blonde’s mouth eagerly moved to the other nipple.

— I know.

Mona buried her fingers deep into Alison’s hair in order to keep her head in place while letting out soft, breathy moans. Alison couldn’t help but going up to her mouth and kissing her hard again. 

— God, you’re so sexy… — she smiled between those wet kisses.

Mona responded to that by taking Alison’s pajama top off as well. She moaned with her lips pressed to Alison’s neck because the blonde straddled her thigh and started grinding it. They began moaning in unison and soon enough the both of them started feeling each other’s wetness coming through the two layers of fabric that they had on themselves still. Alison began moving faster and faster against Mona as she realized she was getting closer. 

— Wait, let’s take these off — the brunette ordered at some point, intentionally grabbing Alison’s ass to mention her pants. 

So they finished undressing and, when Alison finally went back to straddling Mona’s thigh, the smaller woman grabbed her and held her tight against her. The particular intimate contact of their breasts and stiffened nipples against one another made Alison feel like she could come harder than ever before. Sharing a night of that much pleasure with Mona Vanderwaal felt like defying the laws of physics. Something so unexpected! No one would ever imagine she could do such a thing. And she felt so powerful doing it! She smiled and bit Mona’s earlobe. At that specific moment, the brunette let out a quite different moan; one that let Alison know that she was about to shed a tear. 

— Oh, my God! — she whispered, scratching Alison’s shoulders. 

She was coming while moving her hips and rubbing her burning hot center against Alison’s knee. She was moving her body entirely under Alison, actually, and the blonde held her even more firmly with both arms so she could switch positions with her carefully. As they rolled beautifully in bed, they stared at each other. The intimacy between them was surreal. Mona kissed her so fondly and that kiss allowed Alison to come even harder than she had expected, completely melted in the brunette’s mouth. 

Then, Mona kissed down Alison’s chest. The blonde spotted a single tear trail on her face as she came back up. 

— You’re crying, I can’t believe it — Alison smiled, delicately wiping part of that tear trail from her face.

Mona laughed quietly and kissed her again, with her fingers buried in Alison’s hair. She was clearly very much emotionally involved already. And so was Alison, honestly. 

— It’s that I dreamed about something like this ages ago, while we were still in middle school.

Alison frowned, mirroring the petite brunette’s smile. 

— Really? — she spun around again so both of them were laying on their sides. — Will you tell me about that dream? 

— Well… — Mona began, blushing a little. — You know that you were the sexual awakening of practically the entire school, right? Boy  _ or _ girl. 

Alison giggled in response to that. 

— I’m serious — Mona continued. — If a girl said she didn’t wish to taste your cherry chapstick back in the day, she’d be totally lying. Anyway, I had this crush on you, my hormones were a crazy mess and I was still a nerdy loser with no perspective of having someone to calm them down, so… 

And then Alison glued her lips to Mona’s in an almost harsh way to shut her up. 

— Don’t ever call yourself that again. I’ve grown to hate it. 

Mona smiled and her eyes clearly told Alison that she was grateful for those words. 

— I’m sorry — she stroked one side of Alison’s face. — The point is that I was a desperate teenager, so I had a wet dream about you. In it, I caught you masturbating in the girls’ bathroom. Actually, I was in one of the stalls and you were right in the next one, so I heard you and climbed onto the freaking toilet to spy on you. At one point you looked up and noticed me there, but, instead of being mad at me, you thought it was hot that I was there watching you, so we ended up having sex. Well, you ended up showing me what sex  _ was _ . As a result I came in my sleep for the first time. I swear to God I have never felt that much pleasure again in my life. Until tonight, of course.

Alison’s heart was in her throat and she was getting wetter by the second. 

— Oh, my God! I think that was one of the cutest  _ and _ hottest things I’ve ever heard. Also, you’ve just worked me up for a second round. 

They both laughed as Alison hid her face in the area between Mona’s shoulder and neck and began kissing the latter slowly. Mona held her by her shoulders and moaned. 

— You know, I’m so glad I had to wait for this. Because now it feels endlessly better. And I don’t know what it makes us but, dear God, Ali, I  _ love _ … that it happened. 

Alison stopped kissing her neck to look at her. She knew  _ exactly _ why Mona had paused before concluding and she also knew that it wasn’t how the brunette had wanted to conclude. And she felt the same way. 

— So do I, Mona — she smiled and kissed her lips.

Then, Alison began kissing down Mona’s body. She wanted them to proceed defying the laws of Physics together. After all, there were  _ many _ ways those laws could be defied in. 


End file.
